Kireme no Nai
by Ricchi
Summary: Hubungan persahabatan Sakura dan Sasuke telah terputus begitu saja, 8 tahun berlalu. Sudah 8 tahun juga Sakura dan Sasuke menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing sebagai seorang dokter. Takdir berkata lain, mereka dipertemukan kembali disebuah rumah sakit yang sama./AU,OC,OOC/ Mind to R&R minna-sama? :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Akhirnya, dengan keraguan tingkat tinggi dan juga pengetahuan yang minim aku publish juga fic ini, maaf kalo ancur m(_)m Terus aku juga aku juga mau ngasih tau kalo disini ada OC namanya Sumire. Dia itu istrinya Sasori, abis aku bingung sih siapa yang cocok jadi istrinya Sasori nah makanya… jadilah OC ini hehehe~ Aku juga nggak janji bakal update kilat *kaya ada yang nungguin aja*soalnya yaah biasa banyak tugas gitu deh -_- yaudah deh, happy reading minna-sama! :3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/OC/Typo bertebaran/kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

_'….' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Kireme no Nai**

**切れ目のない**

**Belum Terputus**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Haruno –_sensei_! Cepat! Pasien ruangan 203 akan segera melahirkan!" Seru seorang perawat dengan panik.

"A-apa? Ruangan 203? Yabuchi-_sama_? Usia kandungan beliau kan masih tujuh bulan! Ah gawat, bayinya prematur!"

Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter kandungan yang bekerja di Konoha International Hospital tengah berlari keruangan pasien nya. Surai surai merah mudanya melambai lambai tertiup angin seiring dengan langkah langkah cepat yang ia ambil.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah menyiapkan ruang operasinya! Suster yang lain juga sedang bersiap siap, ayo! Kita berjuang bersama Sakura-chan!" Tutur seorang penata bedah bercepol dua yang merupakan teman sedari kuliahnya, Tenten.

"Hn! Ayo ten!"

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan operasi setelah kurang lebih empat puluh menit mengoperasi pasiennya.

"Ah! _Sensei_, bagaimana keadaan anak dan istriku?" Tanya sang ayah mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak dan istrinya.

"Yabuchi-_sama_…" Sakura berhenti sebentar, mengambil nafas dan memasang senyum cerahnya. "_Omedetou gozaimasu_! Anak anda laki laki dan sehat, walaupun ia lahir premature. Saat ini anakmu sedang berada didalam _incubator_." Jelas Sakura.

"_Arigatou sensei_!" Tutur sang ayah bahagia dan hampir menangis saking terharunya. Maklum saja, anak pertama.

Sakura berjalan lemas melewati lorong lorong panjang yang berada dirumah sakit tersebut, diambilnya handuk yang terdapat dikantung jasnya dan segera menyeka peluh disekitar dahinya. Sakura melirik jam yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya. Jam satu, pas sekali waktunya istirahat makan siang~

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun segera berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit. Pokoknya ia akan makan yang banyak walaupun hanya sekitar empat puluh menit, energi Sakura sangatlah terkuras. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mengisi energinya kembali?

Sesampainya di kantin rumah sakit, Sakura langsung memesan _ramen_ super pedas dengan _gyoza_ yang super besar dan segera menghampiri teman temannya yang sudah duduk manis di meja kantin rumah sakit yang paling pojok.

"Asik~ bagaimana Haruno-_sensei_? Apakah operasiya berjalan lancar?" Tanya seorang temannya, Ino. Ino adalah dokter spesialis kulit yang merupakan teman Sakura sedari SMP tunggu, teman? Rasanya lebih cocok disebut sebagai sahabat.

"Lancar kok, _pig._" Balas Sakura sambil menekankan kata '_Pig'_

"Hei! Aku memanggilmu Haruno-_sensei_, _forehead!_"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, " Iya, Yamanaka-_sensei_." Tutur Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Sudah sudah! Kalian ini ribut ribut masalah nama terus! Daripada meributkan masalah nama, lebih baik dengarkan berita terhangat yang baru kudapat." Lerai Tenten sambil memperlihatkan seringaian liciknya.

Mendengar kata 'Berita Terhangat' Ino dan Sakura pun langsung berhenti bertengkar dan memperhatikan Tenten.

"Kalian tahu, katanya besok ada dokter tampan yang ingin pindah kesini loh!"

"Tampan?" Kata Ino mengulangi kata 'Tampan' dengan antusias.

"Hei _pig_, nanti kuberi tahu Sai-_kun_ loh! Kalau kau mencoba untuk selingkuh." Potong Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangannya.

Wajah Ino memerah, "H-hei! Siapa yang mencoba untuk selingkuh sih?"

Tenten dan Sakura menatapi Ino dengan malas. "Kau." Kata Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan.

"A-ah sudah, kalau begitu dokter tampan yang sudah om om ini milik _forehead_ toh." _Well_, semenjak status Ino dan Tenten sudah milik orang lain itu berarti dokter tampan ini bisa menjadi incaran Sakura. Yah, semenjak status Sakura saat ini sedang jomblo jadi boleh kan ia bebas mengincar siapa saja?

Tenten melotot, "Hei! Aku tidak bilang kalau dokter ini sudah om om _baka_!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Dokter ini masih muda hmm.. Seumuran dengan kita, umurnya masih dua puluh enam tahun."

"Wah! Bagus bagus, tuh _forehead_ siapa tahu kalian bisa bersama. Fufufu~"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Belum tentu kan dokter tampan ini bisa mencuri hatiku? Hoho~"

"Aku lanjutkan ya… Dokter ini juga sangat terkenal!Dia merupakan lulusan dari Suna _International High School _!"

'Jleb' Sakura merasakan adanya pisau yang menusuk tepat diatas luka lamanya yang telah tertutup delapan tahun ini. Suna _International High School_, eh?

"Hee? Aku dan _forehead_ juga lulusan dari SIHS loh! Siapa tahu kami mengenalnya, iya kan _forehead?_" Kata Ino spontan.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu tuh kalau kalian lulusan SIHS. Kalian tidak pernah bilang sih."

"Hmm iya ya... Kau tidak pernah bertanya sih."

Semenjak Sakura tahu kalau dokter yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini lulusan dari SIHS, ia pun hanya bisa terdiam. _Ramen _menggoda selera yang baru dipesannya juga diabaikan begitu saja karena mendadak nafsu makannya hilang. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa didalam hati dan berharap kalau dokter yang sedang dibicarakan ini bukanlah _orang itu_.

"Nah, katanya dokter ini mendapatkan beasiswa ke universitas John Hopskin! Bayangkan John Hopskin loh!" Seru Tenten heboh. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu universitas John Hopskin? Universitas yang paling terkenal dan tentu saja sulit dimasuki di Amerika Serikat.

_'He? John Hopkins University? Oh tidak, seorang laki laki yang seumuran denganku, lulusan SIHS dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke John Hopkins University? Ah Tenten.. aku mohon jangan sebut nama orang itu!'_

"Sudahlah Ten, aku penasaran nih dengan nama dokter itu." Keluh Ino tidak sabaran. Sakura sudah mengutuki Ino dalam hati, _'Piiigg, untuk apa sih menanyakan nama orang itu? perasaanku tidak enak nih.'_

"Iya iya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Tenten sambil melirik Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

'Jleb' 'Jleb' 'Jleb' 'Jleb' 'Jleb' 'Jleb'

Sakura merasakan banyaknya pisau yang menusuk nusuk luka lamanya sekarang. Sakit dan sesak itulah yang dirasakannya. Tenten sudah mengucapkan nama yang tabu bagi Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, ia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi karena Uchiha Sasuke yang sekali lagi akan hadir didalam kehidupannya.

Iris _Aquamarine_ milik Ino melebar tanda ia sedang terkejut saat ini. _'Oh Kami-sama. Apa yang engkau rencanakan? Apakah mungkin kau memang telah memasangkan benang merah pada jari kelingking mereka, eh?' _ Batin Ino sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia benar benar tertarik ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Tadaimaaaa!_" Seru Sakura setibanya dirumah.

"_Okaerinasai _ Sakura-chan." Sambut Sumire-_nee _Istri dari Sasori-_nii_— Kakak laki laki Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah~ Saku-_chan_, _okaerinasai._" Sela Sasori yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Saat Sakura melihat kakaknya, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan sesuatu yang sudah dipikirkannya seminggu terakhir ini. "A-ah _ano…_ Sasori-_nii_ bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sasori yang tadinya sedang membaca koran, menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memperhatikan adiknya. "Boleh dong, apa sih yang tidak untuk _imouto _termanisku?"

Sakura memasang tampang 'ewh' pada kakaknya tersebut. "Yakin nih _nii-san_ ingin membantuku?"

Sasori mengangguk mantap, "Yakin."

"Janji ya…"

Sasori menyadari adanya sedikit keanehan pada adiknya tersebut, kalau adiknya mulai merayunya pasti sesuatu yang diminta adiknya adalah sesuatu yang penting dan sedikit beresiko. "Iya, janji." Balas Sasori singkat.

"_Nii-san_, aku ingin meminta tolong carikan sebuah apartemen yang dekat denga rumah sakit dan murah biaya sewanya." Pinta Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

"Kau berencana untuk pindah, eh? Tidak boleh. Dengar Sakura, aku dan Sumire tidak keberatan kalau kau tinggal bersama kami." Ucap Sasori penuh penekanan.

Sakura menatapi _nii-san_ nya dengan malas. "Sasori_-nii_, bukankah kau telah berjanji akan membantuku?" Sakura tersenyum sangat manis (lagi) berharap _nii-san_ nya ini akan luluh.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Sakura memikirkan rencana ini matang matang. Kalau dipikir pikir, semenjak orangtua Sakura dan Sasori meninggal dunia Sasori lah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Saat itu usia Sakura masih empat belas tahun dan Sasori berumur delapan belas tahun. Demi menghidupi Sakura, Sasori bahkan rela bekerja di sela-sela kuliahnya tanpa mengenal lelah.

Dan sekarang, Sasori telah menikah. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan _nii-san_ nya karena tanggung jawab Sasori kan sekarang sudah bertambah lagi, tidak hanya Sakura sekarang melainkan ditambah dengan Sumire yang juga akan disusul dengan kehadiran sang buah hati nanti. Jadi intinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian.

Sasori menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah, _nii-san_ akan mencarikan sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja dan murah biaya sewanya."

Mendengar perkataan _nii-san _nya, Sakura terlonjak gembira dan memeluk kakaknya tersebut. "_Arigatou nii-san_! _Nii-san_ emang _the best_ deh~"

"Nah nah, sudah ayo Saku-chan gantilah pakaianmu sementara _nee-san_ menyiapkan makan malam." Sela Sumire sembari memamerkan senyumannya.

"Siap _nee-san_!"

.

.

.

Entahlah, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan masalah perihal Uchiha Sasuke yang akan bekerja di KIH (Konoha International Hospital) atau apalah itu. Kalau benar Sasuke akan datang besok, Sakura hanya perlu berlari dan bersembunyi kan? Tapi apakah Sakura harus terus melarikan diri dari masalahnya?

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan kepalanya juga sudah sakit—ditambah lagi dengan masalah Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit saja.

_'Ah, pokoknya besok aku harus memakai topi untuk menutupi rambutku. Oh, Kami-sama aku hanya berharap kalau Dewi Fortuna berada di pihakku.'_

Sayang sekali, harapan dokter cantik kita yang satu ini tidak terkabul, Dewi Fortuna tidak memihaknya. Pasalnya di pagi yang cerah ini Tsunade-_sama_— sang kepala rumah sakit menyuruh semua staf berkumpul untuk memperkenalkan seorang dokter baru yang merupakan lulusan dari Universitas John Hopkins.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku terus menunduk dan menarik kebawah topiku guna menutupi rambutku yang mencolok itu. Dapat kulihat ia berdiri disebelah Tsunade-_sama_. Dia memang tidak banyak berubah, mata _onyx-_nya masih gelap dan kelam seperti dulu. Rambutnya masih mirip seperti bokong ayam. Oh tunggu, dia semakin tinggi sekarang. Wajahnya yang sekarang juga terlihat lebih dewasa dan ah! Sial! Dia semakin tampan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat mengenyahkan pikiran kalau orang itu semakin tampan (walaupun itu benar).

"_Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san, _saat ini dapat kalian lihat disebelahku sudah ada dokter pengganti Kurenai-_sensei _ yang mulai hari ini akan bekerja bersama dengan kalian." Tutur Tsunade-_sama_ kepada semua staf yang sedang berkumpul tersebut. Benar, memang Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang cuti hamil jadi otomatis rumah sakit mencari seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan pada posisi Kurenai-_sensei_ tersebut. Aku tak habis pikir, dari bermilyar-milyar dokter yang berada di bumi ini kenapa harus Sasuke yang bekerja disini?

Tsunade-_sama_ melirik kearah Sasuke seolah-olah memberikan sinyal 'Perkenalkan dirimu sekarang'. Dapat kulihat ia menangkap sinyal dari Tsunade-_sama _tersebut.

"_Watashi wa _Uchiha Sasuke _desu douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Tuturnya tegas. Suaranya juga tidak banyak berubah. Huh dasar! Masih saja memasang ekspresi datar seperti dulu. Dapat kudengar beberapa perawat wanita dibelakangku sedang membicarakan ketampanan Sasuke. Ah memang mau dilihat bagaimana pun juga, suka atau tidak, aku harus mengakuinya dia memang tampan.

"Nah, Uchiha-_san_ akan berada di spesialis bedah . Baik baik yaa dengan Uchiha-san." Lanjut Tsunade-_sama_ kembali. Tenang saja Tsunade-_sama_ aku tidak akan mencari ribut dengannya kok. Toh, aku akan membuatnya tidak sadar akan eksistensiku.

Setelah Tsunade-_sama _pamit karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan, semua staf-staf rumah sakir langsung saja menghampiri Sasuke hanya sekedar untuk berbasa basi— itu untuk dokter dan perawat berjenis kelamin pria dan yang sudah tidak _single_. Lain halnya dengan dokter dan perawat yang berjenis kelamin wanita yang masih _single_ ini, haah sudah kutebak mereka pasti ingin '_PDKT_ dengan Sasuke. Aku? Tentu saja menghampiri pintu keluar yang sedari tadi ingin kukunjungi.

Pokoknya, aku harus berjuang menghindari Sasuke hari ini! _Ganbarimasu _Sakura!

**End of Sakura's POV**

Kerumunan perawat dan dokter yang tadi menghampiri Sasuke satu persatu mulai kembali ketempatnya masing-masing menyisakan seorang dengan rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu. Saat Sasuke hendak meraih gagang pintu keluar, Ino menahan lengan Sasuke.

"_Ohisashiburi _ Sasuke." Tuturnya sambil memamerkan seringaian liciknya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Ino?" Tanyanya singkat, dapat terlihat mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Terkejut mungkin.

"Terkejut?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia melihat Yamanaka Ino saat ini apakah itu berarti Haruno Sakura juga berada disini? Sejak SMA, Ino dan Sakura memang lengket seperti amplop dan perangko. Bahkan saat Sakura ingin mendaftar SMA dulu, ia juga pergi bersama Ino dan bukan bersama Sasuke yang merupakan tetangga yang merangkap sebagai sahabat Sakura sedari kecil.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Sakura sekarang?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat.

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya, "Ino, aku tidak mau tahu kabarnya kalau bukan dia yang memberitahuku secara langsung."

Ino menghela nafas, "Aku sarankan, kau harus segera menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Sakura. Aku lelah melihat drama yang tidak kunjung selesai ini." Kata Ino mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai di lorong lorong rumah sakit, tumben sekali hari ini belum ada panggilan memeriksa untuknya. Bersantai sedikit tidak apa-apa kan? Saat sedang enak-enaknya berjalan santai, tiba tiba ia melihat Sasuke juga berjalan santai dua meter didepannya. Tau dari mana Sakura kalau itu Sasuke? Dari rambutnya.

_'Gawat, kalau Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dia akan melihatku dong! Ah iya lebih baik aku susul saja ia, dengan berjalan didepannya ia hanya bisa melihat punggungku dan bukan wajahku.'_

Sakura mulai mempercepat langkahnya dan ketika ia hampir melewati Sasuke ia berlari dengan cepat. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke menoleh kearahnya saat sedang berjalan santai. Begitu ia sudah melewati Sasuke yang kira-kira sekarang berada tiga meter dibelakangnya, Sakura mulai menstabilkan langkahnya.

Sakura kembali berjalan dengan santai, tiba-tiba dapat ia rasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Maaf, permisi." Tutur seseorang— ah suara _baritone_ ini sih Sakura tahu, tadi pagi ia kan sudah mendengarnya. _'Tamatlah aku, aduh apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahui kalau ini aku? Lagipula menngapa juga aku yang harus menghidarinya? Sasuke kan yang berbuat salah.'_

Sakura berdehem pelan, "I-iya?"

Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke Sakura kembali membenahi topinya.

"Dompetmu terjatuh, ini—"

Saat Sasuke hendak memberikan dompet milik Sakura, dengan gerakkan cepat Sakura sambar dompet itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbingung-bingung dengan sikap Sakura barusan. _'Ada apa dengan orang itu? Aneh.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf Uchiha-san, saat ini dokter kandungan yang sedang praktek hari ini adalah Haruno Sakura-_sensei_ bagaimana?" Tutur seorang resepsionis menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"A-ap—"

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa kok a-aku hanya ingin _check up_ rutin, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti aku akan memberikan laporan hasil _check up_ ku yang kemarin pada Haruno-_sensei_." Potong gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut.

Bukan, bukan seorang Hinata lah yang ia khawatirkan sekarang melainkan dokter yang akan memeriksa Hinata ini lah yang Sasuke khawatirkan. Bagaimana reaksi Sakura nanti kalau ia melihatnya? A-ah tapi nama Haruno Sakura di Konoha banyak kan? Tidak hanya satu jadi ada kemungkinan kalau Haruno Sakura ini bukan Haruno Sakura yang _itu_.

Sakura sedang menulis laporan seorang pasiennya, tentu saja topi sport yang kemarin ia pakai masih dibawanya hanya saja ini kan di dalam ruangannya sendiri jadi untuk apa memakai topi? Ia sedang serius-seriusnya dengan laporan yang berada dihadapannya, buktinya saja Sakura sampai menunduk menulis laporannya.

'Tok! Tok!'

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Sakura diketuk pelan. "Ya? Masuk~" Perintah Sakura masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Haruno-_sensei_?" Perawat yang bertugas tersebut memanggil Sakura yang masih belum _'ngeh_ kalau ada pasien saat ini.

'Deg!'

Jantung milik Uchiha Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, _'Orang bernama Haruno Sakura dengan rambut berwarna pink, eh?'_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia belum melihat wajah dokter ini jadi belum tentu kan ini Sakura _yang itu_? Tapi rambut berwarna merah muda itu kan sangat langka. Argh, lebih baik Sasuke melihat dulu wajah dokter ini.

"Iya sebentar suster~ tanggung nih, kau ingin meminta resep?" Tanya Sakura tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Haruno-_sensei_ ada pasien, lebih baik cepat hentikan pekerjaanmu dan fokuslah pada pasien ini kasihan pasien ini masa harus menunggumu terus?"

"Hah? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi suster?!" Dengan segera Sakura bereskan pekerjaannya dan langsung ber_ojigi_. "_Sumimasen."_ Tuturnya pelan sembari menahan malu.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya menampakkan kedua iris _Emerald-_nya, Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Nah, jadi ibu cantik berambut indigo ini yang akan diperiksa?"

Hinata tersipu malu, ibu? Iya ia akan menjadi seorang ibu. "E-eh i-iya dok." Wajah Hinata mulai memerah sekarang.

Sakura belum menyadari Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Hinata. "Wah ayahnya malu ya? Jangan ngumpet ayah~." Goda Sakura usil, belum tahu saja dia kalau itu Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke? Jantungnya saat ini berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

_Onyx _dan _Emerald_ bersirobok. Senyuman yang tadinya terlukis sangat lebar di wajah Sakura sekarang telah menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan menahan tangis. Sakura sulit mengeluarkan suaranya bagai ada gumpalan yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya. Sakura berdehem pelan, "Ma-mari langsung saja aku periksa kandungannya."

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, tentu seiring berjalannya waktu hal-hal yang ada disekitar kita telah berubah. Ada kemungkinannya kan saat ini Sasuke telah menikah dan memiliki anak? Suatu kemungkinan yang bahkan belum pernah terpikirkan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N: Karena ini rumah sakit, jadi kemungkinan akan ada banyak OC disini kaya tadi aja contohnya Yabuchi itu Cuma karangan saya kok^^V maaf kalo misalnya ada kekurangan dalam fic ini~ Aku sih udah seberusaha mungkin bikinnya nggak OOC atau kayak sinetron tapi kalo misalnya masih yaa maafkan saya m(_)m last.. mind to review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/OC/ Typo bertebaran/ kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

'…_.' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Kireme no Nai**

**切れ目のない**

**Belum Terputus**

.

"Anda harus lebih berhati-hati Hinata-_sama_, kaki anda mulai bengkak. Jadi, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dan melakukan aktifitas yang berat dan jangan lupa juga untuk menjaga emosi. Bisa tidak baik untuk kondisi kandungan anda, saat ini usia kandungan anda masih lima bulan kalau anda terlalu lelah saya khawatir kalau bayi anda akan lahir secara _premature_," jelas Sakura panjang lebar sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Hinata terkejut, memang kemarin Hinata sedikit lupa waktu karena terlalu _excited_ mencari perlengkapan untuk bayinya alhasil, beginilah kondisinya sekarang.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, "Dan untuk anda," Sakura berhenti sebentar menegak salivanya, "Sebagai ayah dari si calon bayi ini, anda harus merawat istri anda sebaik mungkin. Perhatikan pola makannya dan juga jangan biarkan istri anda melakukan aktifitas yang berat-berat." Wah, hebat. Sakura bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh sesuatu—entah apa itu—yang meremas hatinya kuat-kuat.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada Sasuke sementara Sakura sedang menuliskan resep untuk Hinata. Lucu sekali, Sakura dan Sasuke berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Mungkin kalau Yamanaka Ino berada di dalam ruangan ini sekarang, pasti ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sikap Sasuke dan Sakura yang seperti orang bodoh ini.

"Hmm, baik Hinata-_sama_ ini dia resepnya dan jangan lupa pada apa yang kubilang tadi yaa." Kata Sakura mengakhiri percakapannya. Tidak lupa senyum lima jarinya yang membuat Sasuke '_gondok_ melihatnya.

_'Cih, senyum palsu macam apa itu?' _ Batin Sasuke kesal. Batinnya boleh saja kesal dan ingin membentak Sakura saat ini juga demi menyelesaikan masalahnya. Akan tetapi sesungguhnya, hati dan tubuhnya ingin sekali memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan melampiaskan kerinduan yang sudah membuncah di dadanya sejak ia tahu kalau _itu_ Sakura.

Sakura membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja yang berada ada dihadapannya—setelah Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari ruangannya tentu saja, ia tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang dirasakan dan keningnya yang memerah. Usahanya sia-sia, jadi untuk apa ia menghindar kalau pada akhirnya juga Sasuke tahu akan keberadaannya? Sakura mengerang frustasi, _'Awal dari bencana baru nih.'_ Pikirnya gusar.

'Tok!' 'Tok!'

Terdengar bunyi suara pintu ruangan Sakura diketuk, Sakura yang tadinya menenggelamkan wajahnya terkesiap dan langsung berseru pelan, "Ya? Masuk."

"Ah, kau _pig_ kukira—"

"_Forehead_! Apa yang terjadi pada keningmu? Sudah lebar, merah pula," potong Ino sembari mengusap-usap kening Sakura yang memerah— hasil karya Sakura sendiri.

Menyadari raut gusar yang terpancar dari wajah Sakura, Ino mengangkat alis kirinya dan tersenyum tipis, "Sudah bertemu, eh?"

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Da-dari mana kau tahu _pig_? A-apa jangan-jangan…," Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya menatap curiga sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan aku yang memberitahunya?" Ino menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja milik Sakura dan menghempaskan bokongnya, "Jangan bercanda. Justru karena aku melihat_nya_ memasuki ruangan ini bersama dengan—"

"Isterinya," Sakura memotong perkataan lawan bicaranya, kedua iris giok-nya memancarkan sebersit perasaan sakit.

"HAH? ISTERINYA?" Yamanaka Ino benar-benar terkejut, sebegitu bencinya kah perasaan bencinya terhadap Haruno Sakura sampai-sampai saat menikah pun tidak mengundangnya? Hei Ino, kau juga tidak diundang.

"Turunkan volume suaramu _pig_, ini rumah sakit." Sakura menghela nafas berat, "Maka dari itu, aku mohon tolong jangan mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sasuke," lanjut Sakura pelan.

"Ayolah Haruno Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau mau menggantungkan masalah ini? Ini sudah delapan tahun lebih loh! Kau harus meminta penjelasan darinya," omel Ino menyadarkan Sakura yang sudah menyerah. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh egois akan tetapi Sakura sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap orang yang sudah menghancurkan impiannya, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah sahabat yang ia _cintai _dulu— atau sampai sekarang?

"Aku? Meminta penjelasan darinya? Tidak akan," Sakura memberikan penekanan pada kata 'tidak akan'. Gadis musim semi itu memijit-mijit pelan pelipisnya, "Coba pikirkan Ino, apakah dia setidaknya pernah mencoba untuk menjelaskannya padaku? Menghubungiku saja tidak pernah, bahkan aku yakin kalau dia mungkin saja sudah melupakan masalah itu." Sakura bahkan memanggil sahabatnya menggunakan nama kecilnya menunjukkan betapa seriusnya obrolan ini.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum simpati mendengar keluhan sahabatnya, "Kau jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan Sasuke, Sakura. Apa kau pikir sikapmu yang tidak mau meluruskan masalah itu benar? Aku memang tidak tahu perasaanmu karena memang aku belum pernah mengalaminya, kau yang mengerti perasaanmu sendiri karena memang kau yang merasakannya. Sekarang begini, pertanyaanku adalah; Mau sampai kapan kau terus bertingkah bodoh seperti ini? Aku lelah melihatmu yang seperti ini— menjadikan senyum palsu sebagai _make-up _mu dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu, kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam, otaknya masih menyerap ceramahan sahabatnya itu. Ino benar, ia memang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya tapi haruskah Sakura yang meminta maaf duluan? Disini, Sasuke lah yang salah jadi memang harus Sasuke kan yang meminta maaf?

Ino beranjak dari kursinya, "Yah, walaupun Sasuke sudah memiliki isteri setidaknya kau bisa kembali menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengannya, _ne_? " Ino menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya, setidaknya Ino sudah berusaha menguatkan hati sahabatnya dan memberi solusi pada Sakura kan?

.

Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa Sakura sadari matahari telah berpulang ke tempatnya. Tugasnya untuk menerangi bumi hari ini telah selesai dan digantikan oleh sang bulan. Sakura melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangannya, pukul 22:30. Malam sudah mulai larut ya?

Hari ini begitu banyak persoalan yang menghantui pikiran Sakura; dari mulai pasien, laporan, sampai Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mengemasi barang-barang pribadi ke dalam tasnya dan merapihkan data-data pasien yang berceceran di atas meja kerjanya. Kemudian mengunci pintu ruangannya.

Setelah memastikan kalau pintu ruangannya sudah terkunci, Sakura berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Walaupun sudah dua tahun Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit ini, ia tetap saja masih takut melewati lorong-lorong panjang rumah sakit ini di tengah malam— terlebih lagi lampu-lampu di lorong ini telah dipadamkan.

Gadis musim semi ini mulai mempercepat langkahnya begitu mendengar suara derap langkah milik orang lain di dalam lorong tersebut. Sakura melirik-lirik keadaan di sekitarnya, ia mulai merinding sekarang. Pokoknya Sakura benar-benar ingin cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

Sasuke, kedua iris _onyx_-nya memandangi punggung gadis musim semi itu dari belakang. Memandangi, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan, miris bukan? Sasuke tidak dapat meraih Haruno Sakura sekarang ini, gadis musim semi itu terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau.

Haruno Sakura, melihat gelagatnya tadi sepertinya ia belum berubah; masih saja takut dengan hantu, masih suka menyembunyikan perasaannya, dan aah Sasuke tidak tahu lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan Sakura. Tapi bagaimana? Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahmu ataupun berbicara kepadamu— sebelum kau dan Hinata memasuki ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Hah? _Nii-san_ sudah mendapatkan apartemennya? Dimana? Dimana? Bersih ? Nyaman tidak?" tanya Sakura menghujani Sasori dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sasori merogoh-rogoh koceknya mengeluarkan kunci apartemen milik Sakura, "Ah kau ini Saku terlalu banyak tanya, aku tidak menyewa apartemen ini tapi membelinya," Sasori tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dan memasang ekspresi _jleb_, membelinya? Heh? Bukannya ia hanya meminta _nii-san _nya untuk menyewa apartemen dan _bukan_ membelinya? Sekarang bagaimana Sakura harus membayar kakaknya? Walaupun gaji seorang dokter terbilang cukup besar akan tetapi kan tetap saja, membeli sebuah apartemen kan tidak murah harganya.

"Tenang saja Saku-_chan_, aku membeli apartemen ini dengan setengah harga kok," tutur Sasori seolah membaca pikiran Sakura.

Sakura terheran, "Setengah harga? Kok bisa?"

Sasori memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya, "Itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan," katanya _sok _misterius.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan senyuman _sok_ misterius dari kakaknya itu, yang penting ia sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal kan? Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, karena besok tidak ada jadwal praktik kemungkinan besar Sakura bisa pindah ke tempat tinggal barunya besok.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Wah, sudah pagi saja— ralat ini sudah hampir siang, aku bangun kesiangan padahal rencanaku sih ingin bangun pagi karena tidak sabar untuk pindah ke apartemen baruku— yang entah bagaimana Sasori-_nii_ dapat membelinya dengan setengah harga. Yaah, memang aku cukup curiga dengan senyuman aneh Sasori-_nii_ tadi malam, akan tetapi sudahlah aku juga malas memikirkannya terus.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa barang-barang yang kubawa sebanyak ini sampai-sampai harus menggunakan sebuah tas ransel, sebuah koper yang cukup besar, dan dua buah tas tenteng. Padahal aku sudah meminimalisir bawaanku loh tapi ternyata tetap saja banyak ya, hmm namanya juga orang yang baru pindahan, jadi tidak aneh kan membawa barang-barang yang banyak?

Sasori-_nii_ tidak mengantarkanku ke apartemen itu, ia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan jadi ia tidak bisa mengantarku. Sasori-_nii _ memang _sok_ sibuk aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakannya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengantarku.

Dan, disinilah aku. Di depan gedung apartemen yang sederhana, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil juga. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gedung ini, menaiki _lift _menuju lantai sebelas dan mencari pintu dengan nomor 171. Setelah menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, akhirnya aku menemukan pintu dengan nomor 171 itu, ternyata apartemen nomor 171 itu berada di ujung lorong-lorong ini.

Dengan hati-hati, kuputar kunci yang sudah kutancapkan ke lubang kunci apartemen nomor 171 ini, setelah terdengar bunyi 'cklek' pelan, kubuka gagang pintu ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk dan melewati lorong pendek yang berada di dalam apartemen ini. Kumasukkan sepatuku kedalam rak sepatu yang terdapat di dekat pintu dan segera mengganti sepatuku dengan sepatu dalam ruangan. Aku menggeser pintu yang terdapat di akhir lorong pendek ini dan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang _sangat_ kukenal.

Dari rambut dan cara duduknya saja aku bisa tahu kalau itu Sasuke, ia sedang fokus dengan layar televisi di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku tunggu, untuk apa juga ia berada disini? Mau meminta maaf padaku? Tapi kok ia seenaknya duduk di sofa itu? Ah aku tidak mengerti, aku ingin bertanya padanya tapi aku masih... gengsi? Entahlah. Lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah _nii-san_ dan menanyakan hal ini.

**End of Sakura's POV**

Dengan cepat, gadis musim semi ini membalikkan badannya dan mengambil langkah-langkah cepat sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, ia terus menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang sampai-sampai lupa akan keberadaan pintu geser yang berada dihadapannya—

'Duk!'

Kepala Sakura membentur pintu geser itu, suara benturannya berhasil mengejutkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang serius menonton berita di televisi. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber kegaduhan tersebut, ia terkejut mendapati Sakura yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan ikut mengusap-usap kepala Sakura, sontak kedua iris giok milik Sakura melebar. Ia tercengang dan beku di tempat, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sasuke yang menyadari 'kebekuan' Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan berdehem pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke datar, "Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen_ku_?"

"Apartemen_mu_? Jangan bercanda, ini apartemen_ku_," kata Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'Ku'.

"Cih, jangan mengaku-ngaku. Aku memiliki bukti bahwa ini adalah apartemen_ku_," sahut Sasuke datar lalu memandang sinis Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke senang karena ini merupakan konversasi pertamanya dengan Sakura setelah delapan tahun ini err walaupun bukan dalam situasi yang mengenakan.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, sedikit-sedikit ia mulai me-_rewind_ perkataan kakaknya. Apartemen yang setengah harga dan kejutan. Apakah ini maksud Sasori?

"Apa kau membeli apartemen ini dengan setengah harga?" tanya Sakura setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku juga membelinya dengan setengah harga, jadi apartemen ini milikku juga," kata Sakura masih dengan nada yang datar, ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan Uchiha ini.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku?"

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke, "A-apa?" bagaimana bisa Sakura tinggal bersama dengan orang yang telah beristeri? "Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang yang telah beristeri," lanjut Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Kau, cemburu?" Sasuke menarik sudut kanan bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, akan tetapi Sasuke menahan tangannya. Haah, payah ternyata Sakura yang sekarang bahkan sulit untuk diajak bercanda— tidak seperti dulu.

"Memangnya kau mau tinggal dimana? Kau ingin mengecewakan Sasori-_nii_?" sergah Sasuke sebelum Sakura meraih pintu geser menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, Sasori-_nii_ sudah susah-susah mencarikannya apartemen dan Sakura tidak mau menempatinya jahat kan? Sakura tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, mau tidak mau ia harus tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Baiklah tapi ingat Uchiha, urusan kita masih belum selesai."

Sakura ingin menghindari Sasuke akan tetapi yang terjadi malah begini, ia malah tinggal satu atap dengan Uchiha bungsu ini sungguh _Kami-sama_ memang selalu mempunyai rencana lain untuk makhluknya.

Padahal baru sedikit konversasi yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, akan tetapi mendadak saja Sakura ingin melupakan masalah konyolnya dan kembali berbaikan dengan Sasuke. Gadis ini memang masih menunjukkan penolakan pada Sasuke akan tetapi, memang pada dasarnya Sakura adalah tipikal orang yang tidak tahan untuk menyimpan dendam lama-lama jadi ia juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

Luarnya boleh saja belum memaafkan Sasuke, akan tetapi hati kecilnya mungkin saja sudah memaafkan Sasuke. Sakura sebetulnya masih _shock_ mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hadir kembali dalam hidupnya, gadis musim semi ini belum siap.

Padahal kalau pertemuan pertama mereka setelah delapan tahun bukan saat Sasuke menemani istrinya memeriksa kandungan, Sakura sudah berencana untuk mencoba berbasa-basi. Yah, akan tetapi memang takdir sudah berkata lain kita sebagai makhluk fana bisa berbuat apa?

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa pun Sakura mulai mengangkut tasnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kamarku?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke pun langsung membantu Sakura mengangkat tasnya yang lain dan berjalan menuju kamar gadis itu. Seolah mengerti maksud Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengekor laki-laki itu.

Bekerja di dalam satu tempat yang sama saja membuat Sakura sedikit kelimpungan apa lagi tinggal satu atap, entah apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Bales review dulu yuk ^0^~

**Lidahmu Kata-katamu Pedangmu****: **Makasih udah diingetin :D ini aku udah coba benerin yaa, maaf kalo misalnya masih banyak kesalahannya m(_)m

**Diella NadiLa****: **Hehehehe, penasaran yaa? xD jawabannya masih di chapter nanti~ hehehe maaf update nya ngaret m(_)m

**ayy1090****: **Sasuke udah nikah? :O udah apa belum yaaa~ nyehehehehe :3

**SakuraChiha93****: **Makasiih ;), ini udah lanjut yaa :D maaf telaat hehehe

**Baby Kim****: **Uchiha nya Uchiha Sasuke D: bukan Itachi… ini udah lanjut yaaa :))

**akasuna no ei-chan****: **eh? Berasa ya? Yokatta ;;) ini udah lanjut yaa :D

Sweet pop**: **Makasih :D ini udah lanjut yaa…

Ucucubi**: **Sayangnya… mereka bukan adek kakak D:

make sure**: ***ngubur diri**ngetawain diri sendiri* iyaaa, itu typo parah… yang di atas-atas salah nulis tapi yang di bawah bener._. Makasih udah dikasih tau hehehe :3

**Roxxyrock****: **Enggak kok, mereka belum pernah jadian ;)

Igin: Maaf nggak update kilat m(_)m makasih :)) eh nggak lebay? Aku kira lebay loh._.V sekali lagi makasih :D

**A/N: **Holaaa _minna-sama_ ~~ *pasang watados* *ditimpuk* i-iya ampuun saya update-nya super duper lamaa m(_)m dan kayaknya buat chapter selanjutnya juga… begitu :| sigh-_- entah apa akunya yang sok sibuk atau sibuk beneran, jadi nggak ada waktu._. Hehe maaf banget yaa atas ketelatan update-nya *bows deeply*

Oh iya, di chapter ini… datar kah? Hmm nampaknya begitu.-. maaf kalau mengecewakan~ dan nampaknya kok aku suka banget ya bikin adegan Sakura kejeduk?._. #dishanaro.-. dan kayaknya fic ini makin sinetron deh fufufufu~ *efek duduk di depan tv bareng nenek._.*

Buat yang udah nge-review, nge-fave, sama nge-follow makasih banyak eaaaapsss :3 hehehe makasih juga buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic ini^^ _arigatou_ semuanyaa^^

Mind to review or concrit _minna-sama_? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, dan ****banyak sekali kekurangan yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan.**

'…_.' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Kireme no Nai**

**切れ目のない**

**Belum Terputus**

.

"Temari-_san_, bagaimana? Apa ada bagian yang sakit pasca operasi? Atau … ada masalah dengan jahitanku?" tanya Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Nara Temari, salah satu pasiennya yang baru saja dioperasi beberapa belas jam yang lalu. Saat ini Haruno Sakura, dokter cantik kita sedang melakukan visite guna mengetahui perkembangan keadaan pasiennya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada yang sakit, aku hanya masih lelah saja," jawabnya lemah.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu ingat pesanku. Jangan terlalu banyak berjalan untuk sekarang ini, perbanyak istirahat juga, dan kalau perlu apa-apa jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku."

Temari menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "_Arigatou_, Sakura-_san_. Ngomong-ngomong, mulai besok adikku akan koas di stase OBGYN— err mungkin saja anda lah pembimbing adikku itu hehe." Memang, rumah sakit Konoha tidak hanya bertaraf internasional melainkan berfungsi juga sebagai rumah sakit pendidikan.

Ini menarik, walaupun Sakura tidak sepenuhnya yakin akan menjadi pembimbing anak itu tapi tetap saja ia menanyakan tentang anak itu. "Oh, ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kucari anak itu~," tanggap Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Nah, Temari-_san_, kalau begitu aku pamit— ini sudah malam. Sekali lagi ingat pesan ku yaa~, selamat beristirahat Temari-_san_."

Sekeluarnya Sakura dari kamar pasiennya, ia bersegera kembali ke ruangannya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah; berkemas, pulang, makan, dan … bertemu dengan Sasuke. Yaampun hanya dengan memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura lesu. Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk Sasori kalau mengingat soal apartemennya yang dibeli dengan setengah harga. Usut punya usut, ternyata Itachi-_nii_— kakak dari Sasuke ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Sasori dan Itachi bersekongkol entah apa maksudnya. Padahal, ia sendiri belum bertemu lagi dengan Itachi.

Sakura benar-benar _stress_, banyak sekali masalah yang tengah membebani pikirannya. Kalau sudah begini pasti ia akan melampiaskannya dengan soda. Memang tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang kalau sedang ingin lari dari masalahnya akan meminum _sake_ akan tetapi, Sakura berbeda. Ia lebih suka menikmati sensasi aneh dari soda yang melewati tenggorokannya.

Jangan salah, walaupun hanya soda tapi jumlah yang diminum Sakura tergolong banyak—tergantung tingkat ke-_stress_-annya. Kecuali kalau sudah benar-benar _stress_, biasanya baru ia akan berlari ke _sake_. Hmm, untuk saat ini mungkin Sakura akan membeli satu botol soda dengan isi … satu koma lima liter. Banyak? Memang, tapi tidak untuk Sakura.

Dengan satu botol soda di tangan kanan dan tas jinjing di tangan kiri, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Pokoknya tujuan utamanya adalah ruang televisi, ia akan merilekskan pikirannya dengan televisi dan soda itu. Ah, apartemennya benar-benar indah di matanya sekarang— kecuali Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya tentu saja.

Derap langkah sol sepatu Sakura beradu dengan lantai menemani keheningan malam yang semakin larut menuntun gadis itu pulang ke apartemennya. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja sudah cukup karena jarak apartemennya memang dekat dari rumah sakit. Sakura harus berterima kasih pada _nii-san_ nya dan Itachi-_nii_ karena hal ini.

Sakura berdecak kesal melihat sepatu dalam ruangannya tidak ada di rak sepatunya, yang ada hanyalah sepasang _high_ _heels_ entah milik siapa di sana. Milik Hinata kah? Entahlah, yang pasti Sakura ingin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, meminum soda di sana mungkin bagus juga. Atau di dapur? Lumayan, sebotol soda dengan es tidak buruk.

"Haruno-_san_…?"

Gagal. Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya. Memang kalau ingin ke kamar, Sakura harus melewati ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang televisi terlebih dahulu.

"Ya? Err… Hinata-_san_?" haha. Seorang istri menjenguk suaminya, wajar bukan?

"K-Kau … tinggal di sini juga?" tanya Hinata sembari memberikan tatapan penuh selidik disertai seringaian aneh di bibirnya.

"E-Eh, iya ahaha." Sakura tertawa hambar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, sial tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan sesak—aneh itu menyelimuti hatinya kembali membuat Sakura ingin segera menyalurkan ke-_stress-_annya dengan meminum soda yang masih tergenggam di tangan kanannya. "Ah, jangan salah paham Hinata-_san_, ini bukan kemauanku kok sungguh! Hmm, aku ke dapur dulu yaa selamat bersenang-senang~," lanjutnya segera mempercepat langkahnya ke dapur.

"Salah paham? Sasuke-_kun_…? Aku salah paham, soal apa?" tanya Hinata pelan, ekspresi keheranan terpatri jelas di wajah bak porselennya.

"Kau lupa? Tentu saja soal dia mengira kalau kita itu suami-istri," balas Sasuke datar.

"A-Astaga! Ma-Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Seharusnya aku pergi sendiri saja—"

"—Tak usah kaupikirkan, aku hanya membantu _dobe,_" potong Sasuke datar kembali.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Omong-omong, Haruno-_san_ cukup baik ya."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya untuk merespons Hinata.

"Buktinya saja, ia membawakan sebotol soda— i-itu untuk kalian minum berdua kan?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa malah ia yang merona saat mengucapkannya.

Terdapat perubahan pada air muka Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras dan bergemeletuk mendengar ucapan sahabatnya barusan. "Soda?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu di dalam tasnya bergetar, setelah melihat sebuah pesan di sana wanita itu langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Memang sejak awal, Hinata ke sini ingin mengajak Sasuke untuk menjemput suaminya. Dan tadi baru saja ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang menyatakan kalau suaminya telah pulang.

"_A-ano_ … Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kita jadi menjemput Naruto-_kun_?"

"Maaf, aku tidak jadi ikut. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan."

.

**Sakura's PoV**

Apa peduliku? Kenapa juga aku harus khawatir? Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya benar apa kata Tenten, aku harus ikut _goukon_. Miris memang, aku … sepertinya aku memang belum bisa _move-on_ dari orang itu. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Haruskah kubilang kalau dia itu pemberi harapan palsu? Memangnya apa yang bisa kuharapkan darinya?

Dia adalah laki-laki yang paling menyebalkan di dalam hidupku. Mungkin kalian akan menganggap masalah ini sepele, tapi tidak untukku. Dulu, aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke di sekolah— sampai-sampai teman-teman di sekolah mengejek kami. Ah, sudahlah jangan paksa aku untuk mengingatnya.

Oke, baik. Untuk kali ini aku akan bercerita— akan tetapi tentu saja aku akan banyak menggunakan kata 'dulu' karena faktanya itu telah terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu. Jadi _dulu_, kami memang dekat— sangat dekat malah. Jujur saja aku mencintainya— mungkin sekarang pun perasaan itu belum hilang. Tapi sayang, kurasa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat. Sudahlah, lagi pula sepertinya aku saja yang terlalu banyak berharap.

Bahkan dulu, aku sering menginap di rumahnya karena Sasori-_nii_ sangat sibuk akan kuliahnya. Tunggu, jangan berburuk sangka dulu padaku. Aku disuruh oleh Mikoto-_basan_ yang sudah menganggapku sebagai putrinya sendiri. Intinya, aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Aku dan Sasuke. Kami memiliki cita-cita yang sama; menjadi dokter yang hebat. Saat kelas tiga SMA menjelang ujian nasional, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sama-sama bersusah payah mencari info di internet. Kami mengincar universitas yang bagus. John Hopkins termasuk dalam jajaran universitas yang kami incar. Memang terdengar sangat mustahil bisa menembus universitas itu, tapi waktu itu dengan modal nekad kami mencoba mengincar beasiswa. Ya, dari internet tentu saja.

Alangkah terkejutnya kami saat satu bulan kemudian mendapatkan surat yang menyatakan bahwa kami lulus. Bayangkan, betapa senangnya aku waktu itu. Dan berita kami akan berkuliah di luar negeri menyebar sangat cepat di sekolah. Uh, aku sangat malu. Padahal aku 'kan hanya memberitahu Ino. Dasar _pig_.

Kembali ke ceritaku. Sayangnya, di hari keberangkatan kami, surat yang menyatakan aku lulus hilang. Aku tidak tahu di mana surat itu berada— karena seingatku aku sudah menaruhnya di tasku. Padahal surat itu harus dibawa saat di John Hopkins nanti, tapi surat itu malah hilang. Sial. Dengan sangat berat hati, aku mengantar Sasuke ke bandara. Aku mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan apa yang sudah terjadi walau berat.

Tapi … kalian tahu, dua minggu setelah Sasuke pergi aku malah menemukan surat tanda kelulusanku berada di dalam lemari buku Sasuke-_kun_ yang sudah tak terpakai. Sakit. Sangat sakit saat mengetahui orang yang kau dukung—dan mendukungmu— malah menusukmu dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu, aku juga tidak pernah mau menanyakan kejelasannya karena itu sudah jelas. Lagi pula kami _lost contact_ setelah itu.

Oke, ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Air mata yang dari tadi kutahan karena mengingat kejadian itu pun tumpah dan menganak sungai. Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, aku sedih. Sangat sedih. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Yaampun, botol soda yang kupegang ternyata sudah mulai meringan karena isinya hanya tinggal separuh. Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat meminumnya.

Kubuka kembali tutup botol soda itu dan kembali meneguk isinya. Eh? Tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Apa?" tanyaku sinis kepada Sasuke— orang yang mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaanku diapun meraih botol sodaku. Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak terima. Aku menahan botol soda itu.

"Jangan mengangguku, Uchiha. Aku tidak mengganggumu 'kan?"

Belum. Dia masih belum melepaskan botol soda itu. Bisakah ia membiarkanku minum? Ayolah ini hanya soda.

"Lepaskan, Uchiha! Bisakah kau urus urusanmu sendiri? Jangan pedulikan orang lain!" Astaga, kenapa dia semakin menyebalkan sih? Aku tidak mencari perkara. Dia yang memulainya.

"Ini sampah, harus dibuang," balasnya sama sekali tidak menanggapiku. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tidak," balasku penuh dengan penekanan. Memangnya dia itu siapa? Seenaknya bisa melarangku.

Uchiha hanya menatapiku, kemudian ia mengambil paksa botol soda yang berada di tanganku. Aku masih tidak mau melepaskannya sampai-sampai…

_Zrash!_

Botol soda itu terlepas dari tanganku dan tangannya. Isinya tumpah karena tadi aku belum menutup soda itu. Aku menatapinya dengan tatapan penuh emosi, dadaku kembali sesak. Aku ingin sekali meluapkan emosiku— tapi yang keluar hanya, "_Dai kirai_," desisku pelan.

Sial, kenapa air mataku berdesak-desakkan ingin keluar? Kenapa?

**End of Sakura's PoV **

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi dari depan kulkas—tempat mereka bertengkar— Sasuke kembali menahan lengan gadis itu. Hening. Tentu saja karena masing-masing dari mereka sibuk menenangkan degup jantung mereka yang menggila. Terutama Sakura, ia terpaku di tempat seolah ada sebuah tali tak kasat mata mengikat kedua kakinya yang tak bisa digerakkan.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura dan berkata pelan, "Jangan begini lagi."

_Tes._

Air mata Sakura lagi-lagi mengalir, dengan satu gerakan kasar ia hapus air mata itu dan menghadapi lawan bicaranya. "Jangan begini lagi apa? Apa urusanmu?"

Bola _onyx_ Sasuke menatap intens kedua iris hutan di depannya, "Aku tidak mau kejadian saat kau kelas dua SMA terulang lagi, karena soda."

Kejadian itu. Ha ha, kejadian saat kelas dua SMA dimana Sakura sempat di-_opname_ di rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi soda yang menyebabkan lambungnya bocor. Kenapa sih, Sasuke harus mengungkit masa lalu? Itu hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin sakit.

"Ini tubuhku, jangan melarangku _baka_! Urus saja dirimu sendiri!" balas Sakura setengah berteriak. Suaranya saat ini terdengar parau— sangat malah.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucapnya lirih.

Dan pada detik itu juga _liquid_ bening yang diproduksi oleh kelenjar air mata Sakura mengalir dengan deras seolah tidak mau berhenti. Hanya dengan dua kata yang baru saja Uchiha Sasuke lontarkan dengan mudah membobol pertahanan yang sudah susah-susah dibangun selama delapan tahun oleh Sakura. Dengan satu hentakan kasar, ia tarik tangannya dan melarikan diri ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Pfft— ahahahahaha! Haruno Sakura dan kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan! Konyol!" Yamanaka Ino tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya sungguh membuatnya geli.

Pasca pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya— walaupun setelahnya ia berpikir kenapa juga ia harus menangis. Terlalu berlebihan 'kan? dan hanya akan membuat matanya bengkak seperti sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa, kejadian tadi malam benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Ternyata memang benar kata orang, sakit hati lebih tidak enak dibandingkan sakit di badan.

"Diam, _pig_. Kau tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, urus saja urusanmu sendiri," balas Sakura _judes_.

Ino menarik kaca mata hitam yang dipakai oleh Sakura dan menampakkan wajah Sakura dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk.

"Berikan kacamataku _pig_! Sini!"

"Tidak! Biar satu rumah sakit melihat wajah buruk Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura terus berusaha merebut kacamata hitamnya, tentu saja Ino tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya mendapatkan kacamata hitamnya semudah itu. Ia terus mendorong-dorong Sakura sambil tertawa puas. Benar-benar memalukan, mereka sudah berumur dua puluh enam tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Dan kali ini Ino mendorong Sakura terlalu kuat dan menyebabkan Sakura terdorong beberapa langkah dan menginjak kaki seseorang. Ups. Sakura memajamkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Sedangkan Ino malah kabur.

"_Su-Sumimasen_," ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Pemuda di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Hn, santai saja," balasnya singkat. "Omong-omong, di mana ruangan dokter Haruno Sakura ya? Apa kau tahu?"

"Eh? Aku Haruno Sakura, ada urusan apa?" agak konyol memang, di sisi lain pemuda itu sial karena kakinya diinjak akan tetapi beruntung karena langsung menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan koas di stase OBGYN dan katanya aku harus menemui anda terlebih dahulu," jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjalasan dari pemuda di depannya, "Ayo, kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja— sekalian hubungi teman-teman satu kelompokmu."

Jadi, apakah Sakura akan menjadi pembimbing anak itu? Entahlah. Ia belum diberitahu, akan tetapi sudahlah toh tinggal dijalani.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Sabaku Gaara," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh! Kau adiknya Temari-_san_ itu ya?"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap malas pemuda _blonde_ di depannya. Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya semasa di universitas. Saat ini yang dilakukan Naruto hanya memprotes sahabatnya karena tidak jadi menjemputnya kemarin.

"—Kau bilang akan menjemputku 'kan _teme_? Tapi mana? 'Kan kasihan Hinata-_chan_ sudah menungguimu selama itu, eeh kau malah tidak jadi. Hinata-_chan_ kan sedang hamil! Kau itu seharusnya—"

_Tok! Tok!_

Sasuke benar-benar berterima kasih kepada siapa saja yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya barusan.

"Uchiha-_san_? Maaf mengganggu, akan tetapi Tsunade-_sama_ menyuruhmu membantu Haruno-_san_, ini kali pertamanya menjadi pembimbing. Kau disuruh mengoreksi dan memberi saran kepadanya saat operasi _caesar_ yang akan dilaksanakan setelah istirahat makan siang nanti," tutur seorang perawat itu panjang lebar. "Itu kalau anda tidak sedang sibuk," tambahnya kemudian.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, sepertinya untuk saat ini tidak aka nada operasi— paling-paling ia harus melakukan visite saja. "Hn, aku akan ke sana."

"Baiklah, permisi Uchiha-_san_, aku akan melapor pada Haruno-_san_ dulu—eh?" perkataan sang perawat terpotong karena melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_A-Ano_… Haruno-_san_—"

"—Aku sudah tahu, terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Haruno-_san_, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Sakura menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke dan memberikan pemuda tampan itu tatapan datar.

"Kalau kau sibuk, aku juga tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Uchiha," tuturnya sarkastik.

Sasuke hanya merotasikan kedua bola _onyx-_nya.

Naruto hanya memandangi kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, gadis berambut merah muda itu … sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya— akan tetapi, di mana? Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sibuk berdebat. Ah! Sekarang ia tahu di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini. Fufufu~, ia pamerkan seringaian terliciknya kepada dua orang di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke menyadari seringaian menyebalkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku rasa aku pernah bertemu denganmu err— Haruno-_san_ ya?"

Tatapan heran ia layangkan pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang tengah menanyainya, "Err, masa? Di mana?"

Naruto hanya menyeringai sambil menatapi sahabatnya, _'Di USB Sasuke, aku pernah melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah, banyak sekali gambar gadis itu. Nanti akan kuselidiki lagi_._'_

"Di USB—"

Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya."Abaikan dia, lebih baik kau kembali ke ruanganmu dan uruslah anak koas di sana."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto masih menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya kepada Sasuke. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu pemuda berambut _emo_ itu, "Tenang saja, _teme_! Aku pasti akan membantu persoalan cintamu!"

Hah? Maksudnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto? Entahlah.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Bales review dulu yuk~^O^:

**Hatsune Cherry****: ** Terima kasih^^ enggak kok, di atas udah dikasih tau kan? XD hehe makasih udah review~

**Baby Kim****: **Enggak kok :D makasih udah review^^

**FuRaHeart****: **Hehehe._.V enggak kok, aku nggatega bikin Sakura jadi selingkuhan._.V hehehe~ makasih udah review kaak^^

**mari-chan.41****: **Makasih kaak, ini udah lanjut yaa:D makasih juga udah review kak^^

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki****: **Bukan kok :)) makasih udah review^^

**Diella Nadilla SasuSakuLovers****: **Iyaa,kelamaan ya._.V hehehe, belum disembuhin apanyaa? XD hehehe makasih udah review~

**akasuna no ei-chan****: **Hehehe, maaf lama~ serem? Sasu-nyan ngga gigit kok :3 #plak makasih udah review~

**YePeh****: **Maaf nggabisa update kilat m(_)m makasih udah review^^

gita zahra: Makasih udah review^^ masalahnya udah dikasih tau yaa hehe :D tebakanmu bener kok^^ makasih udah review~

Uchiha: Ini bukan SasuHina kok, liat kan di atas SasuSaku^^ SasuHina Cuma sahabatan~ :)) makasih udah review^^

Uchiha Cherry: Makasih~ iyalah, itu ceritaku emang kebaca banget XD makasih udah review btw :D

**Uchiha Shige****: **Eh? Kita udah kenal loh :3 hehehe itu emang drama banget ya? XD udah update yaa, gomen telat m(_)m makasih udah review^^

dinosaurus: Udah yaa^^ sorry telat m(_)m makasih udah review^^

Ucucubi: Enggak kook, bener mereka cuma temenaan :)) makasih udah review^^

moshi hyura: Mereka cuma temenan kok :D anaknya, ya anak Naruto XD hehehe, dalangnya udah dijelasin di atas. Itachi sama Sasori~ hehehe :D makasih udah review^^

Chibowww: Maaf ngga update kilaat m(_)m ini scene apartemennya(?) udah di atas yaa~ wah masih OOC ternyata, gomeeen m(_)m makasih udah review^^

**arissachin****: **Waaa, terima kasih^^ iya, tentang dokter-dokter gitu walaupun aku ngga begitu ngerti #plak makasih banyak udah di fave sama direview^^ dan maaf ngga update kilat m(_)m

**ribby-chan****: **Samaa, aku jugaa :| hehehe, ini udah update yaa makasih udah review^^

**ihyliakiryu: **Gomen ngga update kilat m(_)m makasih udah review^^

Guest: Bukan kok :) iyaa! Seribu buat anda (y) emang gara-gara beasiswa :D hehehe, makasih udah review^^

**Anka-Chan****: **Ini udah lanjut yaa^^ enggak kok, mereka nggak nikah :) makasih udah review^^

**Akane Fujiwara-san****: **Terima kasiiih :D maaf nggak cepet update-nya, makasih udah review^^

**A/N: ***Tepar* Gyaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3~ huaa gomen kalau mengecewakan, juju raja aku lagi kena WB akhir-akhir ini ._.V jadi kalo misalnya alur kecepetan atau apapun itu, maafkan sayaaa m(_)m

Ohiya, kayak rumah sakit pendidikan bertaraf internasional aku ngga yakin ada beneran itu cuma karanganku kok fufufu~ #plak dan hal-hal berbau kedokteran lainnya kalau salah mohon dimaafkan, karena aku nggak begitu paham hehehe.

**OBGYN: **Obstetrics and gynaecology

Stase: bagian

Nah sudah dulu deh, maaf lama banget update-nya karena ngga cuma lagi kena WB tapi aku juga lagi banyak masalah :| jadi maafkan yaa^^ Makasih banget buat yang udah review, fave, follow, dan baca cerita ini :) akhir kata, _mind to _RnR? _Arigatou gozaimasu _:3


End file.
